Titanic A race for Survival
by KaitlinMitchellMontieth
Summary: Meet Blair, a young english girl who has to go through the process of teenage love and a race for survival.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As I walked down the dusty old halls of my new school, I looked around to see a various amount of people looking at me. I kept my head down, not wanting to face anyone's eyes, new places scared me...even though knowing that being afraid wouldn't help me any. I hurried to keep pace with the academy's head mistress Miller, whose strides were long and not close together, she led me down three other old and dingy corridors before we came to an old beat up door.  
"You'll be sharing a room with one of the students, I am warning you now it is small" she told me.  
I gulped down a bucket full of tears, _This place...oh my...god help me, this place looks as if this should be a whore house...not a school, _I thought to myself.  
The headmistress opened the door to my "cell". I looked past the headmistress's tall frame, and into the room, there were two single beds, both propped against a wall, the only thing separating the two from being propped against one another, was a small bedside table, a lamp sitting in the middle of it. The walls were an odd beige colour. Just then something moved out of the corner of my eye, the bathroom door had opened and a tall dark haired boy came out scrubbing his hair with a small towel, His uniform's blazer was done up, while his jacket was on his shoulder.  
"Headmistress, why am I sharing a room with a boy?" I asked her, slowly studying the tall boy, who was now looking at me, his eyes curiously staring back at me.  
"Because there were no rooms left" She paused, moving out of the door way. "Sorry!" she told me, shoving my back, so that I was hauled into the room, I fell against the wall that was in front of the door, my bags falling on the ground.  
I stood up straight and pushed my curly brown locks out of my face. "Hello"  
"Hello, I'm Shane Blackhawk" he told me, holding out is hand.  
I smiled, taking his hand, "I'm Blair Williams"  
"Nice to meet you...sorry I wasn't expecting a new roommate any time soon, so it's a little messy" He said, walking away from me, towards the window that was above the beds and lamp.  
He looked back at me, his blue eyes studying me. "Since you're a girl and all" he paused, "When is you're first class?"  
I picked up my bags, and placed them on my bed. "I have English with Mr. Smith" I told him, trying to talk without my heavy English/moor accent.  
Shane turned around so that his body was facing me. "So do I, so get on your uniform" he walked past me, our shoulders brushing against one another. "Oh and by the way, nice accent, wish I had that"  
"Thank you" I murmured, taking my uniform out of my bag, and looking at its red colour. I walked into the bathroom and put on the white cotton button down shirt that I was given, its contents clinging to my every curve, next I put on the short red skirt, its length stopping mid way down my thigh. I looked at myself in the mirror, examining the uniform, the shirt was too low, to fix the problem I took my hair out of its messy bun, and letting its curly contents cascade across my shoulders.  
When I got out of the bathroom, I heard the entire speaking voices stop talking, I grabbed my bag and red cardigan and looked up, and Shane was staring at his friends who were staring at me.  
I walked over to them, "Hello" I said, pushing my hair behind my ear.  
"Hi" one of the two boys's said, the other was motioning to me with his head, and he looked as if he was telling Shane a secret.  
"Blair, this is martin" Shane said, motioning towards the boy who had greeted me, "And this is Samuel" He said, the boy turned to me and waved.  
"Let's go, before we're late" Shane said, pushing his friends out of the way and letting me go in front of them.

I walked into the classroom, there was a low rush of gasps and whispers, I blushed because of the embarrassment it caused me. I rushed to an empty seat in the front of the room, trying to ignore the attention.  
"Hello Blair" The teacher said  
I smiled and murmured my hello, the class giggled at my accent, although some of them had the exact same one.  
The teacher stifled a laugh, "Since you're sitting there you may work with Shane"

There was another rush of whispers shared between all of my female classmates, I shrugged, sat up straight and turned to my right, Shane was sitting in his seat facing me and grinning. For the rest of the class we wrote on how Romeo and Juliet's relationship was tragic. Around me the rest of the class was throwing pieces of paper, and slamming the chairs on the ground.

As soon as we were dismissed for the day, I practically leapt out of my seat and ran to my room, when I got in I closed the door and sat on my bed, I took out a few loose photos from my suitcase and looked at them, as I looked at the photos of my mother, it was like looking into mirror...we looked like we could be twins her and I. The door opened then, making me jump letting all of the photo's fall around me, Shane walked in with a plate in each of his hands, he handed me one and walked right back out.  
I looked down at the plate in my hands, its contents consisted of something that looked like roast and mashed potatoes, I placed it on the night table and lied on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of birds chirping merrily outside my window, the shower was running in the bathroom and someone was banging on the door.  
"Blair could you get that please?" Shane asked from the bathroom.  
I got up and walked over to the door, behind it was three girls,  
"Is Shane here?" the girls asked, a few of them cocking their head, trying to see past me.  
"He's umm..." I said, trying to figure out what to say, I felt a body behind me and my body tensed when I realised that the water had stopped running.  
"I'm right here girls" Shane said smiling, each of the girls were batting their eyes.  
"Can you talk, out here with us?" one asked, I felt a shock wave of jealousy run through me.  
"I can't sorry, I'm not fully dressed" he said, smiling, I felt some of my blood rush to my cheeks.  
I shut the door in their faces and pushed past Shane towards the bathroom door.  
"Why did you do that?" I asked him, hands on my hips, I was looking at him past my shoulder.  
He smiled, "I was only joking Blair"  
I sighed, "Well it didn't sound like you were...those girls are going to say things" I told him, trying to make my voice as strict as possible.  
"Them!" he said, pointing his thumb towards the door, and over his shoulder. "No they wouldn't" Shane said, taking a shirt from the dresser that was beside the door and attempting to button it up.  
I watched him fiddle with the shirt for a few seconds before asking if he needed help.  
I hesitated before finally helping him with the buttons, as I did so, I could feel his gaze pour into me.

Once I was done I went into the washroom and got cleaned up. When I came out I was alone in the room, _finally!_ I thought while walking over to my old creaky wooden bed, and took out a pen and a piece of paper and started writing away to my family.

Dear Mamma and Richard,

Everything here is great! I Have a good roommate and, my teachers are extraordinarily nice. How is everyone? Good I hope. Send all my love!.

You're daughter  
Blair.

I sat there and looked at the letter, it was short and sweet, the way I liked things, after that I roamed around outside for a while, studying the landscape, letting the trees and hills soak in. I sat under an old oak tree, looking out into the endless, or what seemed like endless fields of grass . I smiled, letting it remind me of home, where I would run through the moors all day letting the wind whip my wild curls around.

I looked around, the wind came and blew my hair around, I heard footsteps coming towards me, I turned to see Shane leaning against the tree, from where I sat He looked like a giant from the stories that my mama used to tell my siblings and I. I got up feeling that I was in his way.  
"No don't..." he paused, and looked at me. "I mean you don't have to" he said motioning back towards the ground.  
I looked at him, "Are you positive?" I asked him. "Because I can go"  
"No it's fine" he insisted, his eyes studying my hair, "I mean it would be rude of me, being your roommate and all" he said, running a hand through his messy brown hair.  
I nodded and sat down; placing my hands neatly folded in my lap, hoping Shane would stop staring. More wind came, bringing with it a small moaning sound; a chill went up my spine I propped myself even harder against the tree, its bark crumbling against my weight, I sighed and thought about home and the hatred I left back there, but remembering my mama and her kindness...oh how I missed her sometimes.

I flexed my fingers and blew out some hot air I was holding in, Shane moved around behind me, I got up and brushed the dirt off of my plain and simple tan coloured dress. I looked over at Shane, his eyes were pleading.  
"What's the matter?" I asked him.  
"It's nothing, I just do not want to go back inside, and I cannot bare it sometimes" he told me.  
"Well it's getting a little chilly out here, and this dress sadly is in no condition for this weather" I said, motioning to the high amount of excessive wind.  
"Here!" he said, shrugging off his suits blazer and placing it on my shoulders. "I must seem very persistent to you...it's just that I do not like to be left alone, it has always been a fear of mine ever since I was a young boy" he told me, looking off into the sunset.  
"Alright then..." I muttered sitting back down against the tree.  
"You don't have to be scared, I just like looking at the colours, they make all of my problems go away" he said.  
"Yes. But they come back as soon as the sun goes down" I told him, "That is the only down side to that fact"

After the sun set Shane and I walked back to the school in silence, on the way Shane kept hitting my hand with his own, of course by accident.

When we got back to our room, I ran got on my nightgown in the washroom I came out doing up the lace collar that hides my neck. Shane was sitting on his bed, reading one of his books; I sat down and got out more pictures, this time they were of my friends and extended family. I started thinking about how well I knew all of my friends, and how I barely new Shane. I cleared my throat, Shane's head snapped up.  
"Sorry, but since were roommates and are going to be spending the next three months together, we might as well get to know one another " I said.  
"What would you like to know" he asked me his voice playful.  
"Everything"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You want to know everything do you?" Shane asked me.  
I nodded, a little too eagerly. "Everything and anything you can trust me with" I answered.  
"Well" he began, "I was born in New York in 1895, my parents were poor and couldn't afford to keep me, so I was sent to my childless aunt and uncle who lived in London. They raised me as their own, in the rich part of town, so I had everything and anything I wanted...let me tell you, I was spoiled growing up, then there was a fire...my aunt and uncle died, they left me everything...instead of keeping the house and its furnishings I rented it out, for a small sum to a poor family, so they have everything they ever wanted" he said, looking out of the window, the weather outside was miserable, the rain poured down on the window pane.  
"I am so sorry Shane" I choked out.  
Shane turned to me, one side of his mouth picking up a bit. "It's alright, I manage, the funds I get from the family help me, the money...if its spent carefully, provides for my tuition here and my clothes and other things" he told me sighing.  
I nodded, never really having that kind of money.  
"I supposed it is nice, but... it is hard trying to find a girl that is good enough to court, most of them just want my money and don't really love me" he said, fiddling with a loose string on his robe.  
"I would never be able to do that..." I paused, thinking about it. "I think its revolting, I would rather marry a man who was poor and on the street "I told him.  
He looked up at me, "Well then Blair, you are completely different from other girls" he said, smiling.  
I shrugged; "I am definitely not as interesting as you are" I told him, looking up at his solemn face and then back down to my nightgown.  
"Blair..." he paused, and waited for me to look at him, I waited a minute before doing so. "Everyone's life is interesting in one way or another" he told me, a smile spreading across his face.  
I sighed and began, "I was born in a small village in the country side of London, I was raised in a moderately sized home, with five brothers and two sisters. My mother and father raised me so that I would be a good Cimmerian one day...although I have no idea what this school has to do with my being a good citizen. Anyway, my father died when I was five and I now have a step-father...who isn't very fond of me" I stopped, looking up at him.  
"if you don't want to go on...by all means"  
I shook my head, "I do want to continue, but I am exhausted" I confessed, realizing that my body had just felt a wave of exhaustion.  
Shane nodded, and looked around the room, "I guess it would be a good idea" he said.  
I nodded and climbed underneath the sheets of my bed, nuzzling into its warmth.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of drawers being slammed, I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Shane was hurrying, running from the bathroom to the dresser in front of both the beds and back again. I looked at the clock beside me on the night stand, I saw it, I read eight forty five, my eyes widened and I jolted out of bed running into the bathroom, locking Shane out of it. I got ready within minutes and was off to class. The rest of the day was exhausting nonetheless, it wasn't only because I hadn't slept well the night before, but it was also because I was sent back and forth between teachers all day, I went from the north campus to south to north again.

Only when dinner time came, was I finally able to rest. I sat down at the table Shane had told me to sit at, I sat beside a slim blonde, and her hair was cascading along her back just ending at the middle, I smiled at her and unwrapped my sandwich, taking a bit out of it, relinquishing in the warmness of the bread.  
"Hello!" she said, smiling an unbelievably white smile.  
I smiled back and nodded a greeting.  
"Do you like the school very much?" she asked me, her voice sounded as if she was trying to stay calm.  
I looked at my plate and then back at her. "No not really, I am grateful that my parents could send me here, but I...am not a big fan of boarding schools...or rather...schools at all" I told her.  
She nodded, her eyes looked as if she understood what I was going through, "This is the reason I miss home..." she said, taking out a small gold picture locket, and opened it, it contained a small photograph of what looked like a soldier, he had his hat on and was smiling, his blond hair cascaded over his eyes, the scene behind him looked peaceful almost like being in the moors at home.  
"Handsome...who is it?" I asked her, smiling.  
"That there is my beau Theodore Collins" she said.  
I smiled.  
"Do you have anyone at home?" she asked me, as she stuffed the photo locket back inside her blazers jacket.  
I shook my head.  
"Oh! I'm Annabelle by the way, Annabelle Heart" she told me.  
"Blair...Blair Williams.  
Both of us sat there talking for a while until Shane interrupted us.  
"Getting along I hope" he said, smiling at both of us.  
I nodded, telling Annabelle that I had to go to my room because of tiredness, and walked back in silence...pondering over the nights events.

I opened my bedrooms door, taking in the sight of its messy contents, and Shane sitting on his bed.  
"How did you get here?" I asked him.  
He looked up from whatever he was reading. "I would tell you...but I think that it's evident...my parents admired one another so much that..."  
"Stop!' I said, interrupting him from going on, "I meant, how did you get in the room, I left before you did" I said, walking to my bed and setting my bag on my pillow before sitting down.  
"I know the school a _lot _better than you do" he said, smiling a mischievous smile.  
I nodded, looking out the window at the sunset; the sun was half a circle setting along the fields.  
"So...how was your day?" he asked me, getting up and walking over to the dresser, looking at me through the mirror, he placed his book on the top and started unbuttoning his blazer.  
I looked away and responded.  
"Your teachers don't know where you're supposed to be...well that's idiotic" he said.  
I looked at him, which I shouldn't have done because he was standing there in his uniform pants and no shirt.  
I looked away quickly, feeling most of my blood rush to my cheeks.  
I could hear him snicker, and a drawer open. I looked back and saw that he had put a night shirt on and put a robe over it.  
I got up and went into the washroom, locking the door behind me, I looked into the mirror, my cheeks that usually have a soft redness to them, looked engulfed, I sighed and got ready for bed. I walked out of the bathroom while doing up the lace at my chest, this nightgown was something a little more modern, unlike all of the ones I used to wear back home, the ones I usually wore had a neck to them. I looked up in the direction of Shane's bed, he was sitting there staring at me, I smiled and took off my cross and placed it on the dresser. I heard Shane get up and walk passed me into the washroom, I crossed the room and sat on my bed, it creaked for a second like it normally did when I sat on it, _it's just the bed adjusting to your weight Blair..._ I told myself, but I was wrong, the foot of the bed wobbled for a second and then fell, the head of the bed falling seconds afterwards.

Just then Shane came running out his hair was wet and the trousers that he quickly put on were clinging to his wet body again he was shirtless, I looked at my bed.  
"I broke my bed" I told him, my voice embarrassed.  
"Well...where will you sleep?" he asked me, coming out from around the washrooms corner.  
"On my bed, I will just take the legs out from underneath it and sleep on it...no harm done" I told him, starting to bend over.  
"Here let me help you" he said, walking over  
I turned around, with one of the four legs in my right hand. "I am fine Shane" I told him  
Next thing I knew Shane was falling, in my direction; I had no time to react for he had already taken me to the ground underneath him.  
I opened my eyes slowly, hoping I wouldn't find blood or something like that all over the place.  
Shane was propped up on his hands the rest of him was aligned with me perfectly. I turned my head and he got up, I could feel my cheeks burning,  
"Sorry about that..." Shane said his tone bashful crossing his arms over his bare chest, he walked over to the dresser and grabbed another pair of pants and walked into the washroom.  
I nodded. Not trusting my own voice.  
I started pick up the rest of the legs before Shane could fall on me again _you idiot! Blair... why didn't you kiss him! _ I thought to myself, but was also surprised at myself...because I have no feelings for him, I couldn't, Shane is a nice gentlemen but I could never love him. I laughed quietly under my breath, it was no use I loved him, and his brown eyes, his messy brown hair...his manner...everything really.

I heard the washroom door creak open, and I turned around. Shane had a lopsided smile on his face; I stared at him, trying not to laugh. He threw his towel on his bed and brought me to my feet.  
"Blair...how would you like it if I could get us out of here?' he asked.  
I looked at him, confused.  
"Have you heard of the ship Titanic?" he asked me.  
I shook my head, realising I had not been near a newspaper in a month.  
"Well it is a newly built ship that is going on its maiden voyage from south Hampton to New York City" he told me.  
I nodded, "But why would I go with you...i mean I have just arrived" I told him.  
"Blair, you do not fool me with all of you pretences, I can tell that you want to get out of here as much as the next person" he said, taking my hands and giving them a generous squeeze.  
"Shane...I have no pretences I assure you of that, I do want to leave, but it would be so wrong!" I told him, my voice almost a whisper.  
"Blair, I have concocted a plan...as long as you agree...would you like to hear it?" he asked me.  
I nodded, bracing myself for what could come.  
"You and I would tell the principal that we are leaving and that we are going to get married. I will ask Annabelle and Theo to come. We will go to the port, although I am positive I have enough for first class I would like to save it for New York so we would be in third class. We will figure out what we will do once we get there" He told me.  
"Shane..." I paused running over what he had just informed me of. "You and I would have to lie to the headmistress and act like a married couple" I told him.  
Shane nodded, 'That would be the idea"  
I looked him in the eyes, trying to find out if it was a joke or not. "If...it's a temporary wife you want... or girl...then...you have one" I told him, sighing.  
"Great!" he said, trapping me in an embrace that I thought would kill me. He set me down and looked me in the eye, I could see myself reflecting in his eyes, my figure getting wider and wider, and I realised he was leaning towards me. I stepped back and walked into the bathroom my face a flush. I stood in front of the mirror, trying to tell myself that this wouldn't work out and that I would end up being sent home and that I would start over...but it wasn't working.

I walked out of the bathroom and kneeled down at my suitcase, taking out my journal. Shane sat on his bed, writing what looked like a letter. I sighed and sat down on my bed, Shane looked over at me and smiled, his eyes were like a sad dog, wanting almost. I sat and wrote in my journal until I was almost falling asleep.  
"Blair..."Shane said, looking at me.  
I turned to him, my eyes drowsy.  
"Tired?" he asked a smile on his face.  
He got up and picked me up, I closed my eyes, exhaustion hitting me once again. Shane laid me down and tucked me in. "Night" he whispered, and shut off the light.

The next morning, my eyes opening to the ceiling, I sat up, rubbing my eyes, I looked over to where Shane slept, he was curled into a ball and huddled back against the wall, I shook my head and got up changing into a red dress that my mother had given me, and coming out of the washroom while drying my hair. I looked back in the mirror; Shane was up, shrugging his robe on over his pyjamas.  
"Morning" I said, turning towards him, drying the end of my curly hair.  
Shane looked at me, "You look pretty" he told me.  
I smiled and finished getting ready.

Once Shane was ready, he and I walked down to the dining room side by side, I swear a couple of times he tried to hold my hand.  
"Shane?" I asked him.  
He turned towards me, flashing his magnificent white teeth.  
"Have you talked to Annabelle and Theo yet?" I asked him.  
He thought for a minute, "Not yet, I will once were seated" he told me, passing me a plate with something that looked eggs on it.  
I shook my head, although we didn't have a lot back home, out breakfast meals were nicer than this.  
I sat beside Shane for breakfast, while he talked to Annabelle and for some reason Theodore was there, in his army suit, sitting very formally and nodding as he let Shane lay out the plan. I looked around, feeling dizzy all of the sudden and feeling faint. I sat there trying to fake that I wasn't feeling well, knowing that my fair facade wasn't working. Annabelle kept looking at me her face worried, when she whispered something to Shane that I couldn't hear, even though I was glued to his left side, I couldn't hear it. I rested my head on Shane's shoulder, letting my eyes droop, feeling sleep carry over me. 


End file.
